minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Green Alex
You've probably have heard of Green Steve. But did you know that... Green Steve had a... Girlfriend? Well, today i'll be talking about an encounter with his girlfriend that is called... Green Alex... The Story The 26th of November, 2017. It has been a while since i played Minecraft, I also hadn't update it to the new version called 1.12 so I decided to update it and play it again. I was really excited when it had finally loaded up. I made a new world called "1.12" I was in creative, I was excited to see the new stuff that was on the update. There was a new mob called "The Parrot" I was excited to spawn it in. When I did, there were many different colors of the parrot. Later on, I had fun with the parrots, I could put them in my shoulders. There were so many things you could do with them. But suddenly, my game was switched to survival and the parrots had disappeared for no reason. I checked to see if there were any players but weirdly enough, there wasn't any other players in the game except for me. I thought it was a bug so iIswitched backeto creative mode but it wouldn't let me. I tried doing it multiple times but it just wouldn't let me. Suddenly, the whole land turned into complete emeralds. I thought this was some sort of prank made by Mojang. I tried to just ignore it. Although i felt like I was being watched by someone. I looked around but there was no one. Later on, the land started to get destroyed, and fires started spawning everywhere and I was getting burned. Fortunately for me, when the land got destroyed, waters started flowing down towards me and I stopped burning. Suddenly, a hoard of creepers started to spawn out of nowhere. I was running for my life, fortunately for me, I found a safe hiding spot. I was starting to get scared so i decided to leave the world but I saw something in the corner of my eye before I could leave. There was a player on a tree. She had an Alex skin but not any normal Alex, it was a green version of the regular Alex skin. It looked at me for a few seconds. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the green Alex jumped at me, I tried to punch her but she didn't take any damage nor knockback. Then my game crashed. My computer froze for a few seconds. I was nervous and scared at the same time. My computer finally started working again. I went back to Minecraft and I was ready to get back on the world to see what had happened. But then the world was gone. But I had remembered the seed, so I made another world with the same seed. I explored for a few minutes but nothing ever happened. I never encountered the green Alex ever again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Green Steve Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Alex Category:Cliche Category:Steve Category:Colored steves